


Daisy's Song

by Dukefan01



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukefan01/pseuds/Dukefan01
Summary: Set after episode Last Call. While looking for Chuck and Lilith, Eileen is concerned about Dean and tries to figure out what happened.
Kudos: 18





	Daisy's Song

Cas came back into the library carrying a tray of coffee to see Eileen and Sam both sitting at different tables. Eileen had her computer in front of her and Sam was almost hidden behind a stack of books. Ever since Sam announced two days ago that he had seen Chuck’s memories and he was weak, they had been devoting every moment they could to finding any clue where Chuck and or Lilith were currently hiding out. It was surprising to Cas to learn that Chuck dragged Lilith back from the Empty, especially because the Shadow had told him that Chuck had no power there. How much of what they knew about Chuck were lies? It was hard to face an enemy that they didn’t know anything about. 

“Oh, thank you!” Sam said, looking up as Cas put down a cup in front of him. He gave Cas a small smile and Cas simply nodded.

“I brought one for each of you but…” Cas trailed off. Sam just nodded, knowing Cas was referring to the absent resident of the bunker. Sam was actually starting to get used to Dean’s absence in the library. He had hoped when Dean left on a drive that he was getting better, that he was bouncing back from the emotional blow that Chuck’s presence gave him. Yet for the last two days Dean had holed up in his room again. Sam figured he was helping in his own way, since Dean’s tablet and a handful of books were missing, but he missed his brother and wanted him out with the rest of them. He had a small suspicion that part of it might be Cas, since Dean and Cas were technically still mad at each other but for the life of Sam, he couldn’t understand why.

Cas moved over to Eileen, putting the entire tray down next to her and seeing what she was working on. There was a map on her screen with Lebanon in the center and a red circle around it. Cas frowned, not sure what this was supposed to be. He tapped Eileen’s shoulder and when she looked up at him he picked up on of the cups to show her what he brought. “What are you working on?” he asked, being sure to talk a little slower. Being an angel meant that human languages were never an issue for Cas. Spoken languages at least. However he never learned sign language, that was something Sam excelled at. Eileen looked back at the computer.

“I’m not exactly sure.” She admitted. Sam stood up and made his way over. Maybe with more eyes they can help Eileen with whatever she was working on. Besides Sam wasn’t getting anywhere with the books and if Eileen had found a lead it was better than nothing. However the map confused him just as much as it confused Cas. It looked like Eileen had drawn a circle with a radius about four hundred miles in every direction. About half a day’s drive. Sam put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Do you think Chuck’s somewhere in here?” he asked and tried signing. Eileen looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a small shake of her head.

“No, this is actually about Dean.” she admitted. Sam and Cas looked at each other, alarmed. They had no idea what Eileen was looking into but neither of them liked the sound of that. Sam knew Dean had been upset lately but he hadn’t noticed anything more worrisome than usual. In fact Sam thought he was getting better. 

“What about Dean?” Cas asked, forgetting Eileen wasn’t looking at him and therefore couldn’t see the question. Cas was about to repeat it, but it seemed he didn’t need to. Eileen had been intending to say more.

“I think….I think something happened while he was out.” she admitted. Sam gave Cas a quick confused look before turning back to Eileen. He didn’t understand what she was saying. Dean went for a drive to clear his head and came back home to all hell breaking loose. There was no indication that anything new was wrong, except maybe some guilt at not being in the bunker when Sam almost died. 

“Why would you think that?” Sam asked. He wasn’t trying to accuse her but he was actually curious. Did Eileen see something that Sam had missed? She was a hunter just like the rest of them were, so maybe she noticed a detail that Sam and Cas had missed. 

“When Dean came back from his hunt, he had a cut by his temple and it was bruising.” Eileen said. She looked between Cas and Sam to see if they both understood what she was saying. Cas knew what she was talking about, he had seen it when Dean came into the bunker. Thinking back Dean had been a mess when he came in. He was carrying a duffle bag and had looked pretty rumpled and frantic. Then again Sam had said he went for a drive that lasted almost two days and Dean had just gotten a voice mail saying something happened to Sam so Cas didn’t think much of it. The cut and bruising didn’t really register either as it had been a while since Cas saw Dean and he could have gotten it from any number of sources. Sam however frowned as he hadn’t really noticed it. Most of the time bruises and cuts didn’t really register to him anymore since Dean was usually covered in them. A life time of hunting led to that. They had also been a little distracted with the information pertaining to Chuck and their excitement at how weak Chuck was currently.

“So?” Cas asked, making sure Eileen was looking at him this time, trying to express his an Sam’s lack of concern.

“He got banged up in the car?” Eileen asked, slowly, as if trying to explain her concern. Sam and Cas both pulled back a little at that, realizing what she was saying. There was no way Dean got injured in the Impala because that would imply something had happened to the car and if that was the case they would have been informed of that long before anything else. As soon as he knew Sam and the rest weren’t in danger he would have promptly told them about how much suffering his baby had been through and then spend the rest of the week locked in the garage trying to undo the damage and restore her to her former glory. Instead he was holed up in his room again.

“So you think he what? Went on a hunt?” Sam asked. As he said the words, both him and Cas realized that the chances of Dean going on a hunt by himself was just as or more likely than him just aimlessly driving around for two days. Sam remembered many times where Dean said he just had to go on a ride or go out for a bit only to call or text Sam and let him know he was in the middle of a hunt. It was part of why Sam was so anxious when Dean initially said he was going out alone. Sam knew when Dean got like this he wanted to go on a small hunt in order to get a win, to remind himself why he still does the job. Plus having a small hunt makes him feel like he’s dealing with something manageable again. 

“I have been looking at any of the places he could have gone in about half a day.” she admitted, gesturing to the circle. Sam looked at it again and realized how many places where in that small circle. “I found something he might have looked into.” Eileen said. She clicked on a minimized internet page and Sam and Cas saw an article titled ‘My Best Friend and her car were Raptured’. 

“A car cannot possibly be raptured.” Cas said with a frown and Sam glanced up at him from the screen looking like he was about to tell him that wasn’t the point before he looked back at the computer as if deciding that it wasn’t worth it right now. 

“So it looks like a girl just vanished while her friend was getting sick.” Sam said, skimming the article and frowning. Outside of the strange title he didn’t think this sounded like a case. He looked at the location to see it was Texhoma and a quick glance at the map he saw it was in Eileen’s circle. It was a bit of a stretch to think that Dean went there, but the timing right, the headline would have defiantly caught his brother’s attention and it was close.

“Then there was this.” Eileen added, bringing up another page. Sam and Cas both moved in closer to read the article. He saw it was dated the day before, the day after Dean got back. 

“So a local bar owner in Texhoma went missing.” Sam said. Eileen took control of the computer, scrolling through the article.

“Apparently while Dean was gone a local bar owner went missing. I looked up Texhoma and the local population is around three hundred people. Two people going missing in a week for three hundred people is a lot.” Eileen said and Sam and Cas both nodded, agreeing with her. “According to the waitress Lorna, the owner of the bar reunited with a friend and a fight broke out in the bar. They threw out the two men but the next morning when she came into work the bar was destroyed and the owner and his friend were both missing. She hasn’t heard from either of them.” Eileen paraphrased the article.

“The sheriff thinks they left town and the men who were thrown out destroyed the bar in revenge.” Cas read and Sam frowned. Seemed like too much of a coincidence to be that. He opened his mouth to voice that when he saw a picture of the owner of the bar and he quickly threw up a hand in front of Eileen.

“Stop!” he ordered. Eileen pulled her hand away from the computer the moment his hand went up and Cas gave Sam a worried look.

“Sam?” he asked, but Sam was focused intently on the picture. “Do you know him?” Cas asked. Sam gave a small nod.

“Yeah, sort of…he’s a hunter. He used to hunt with us when we were younger. Dad thought he had some skills. He uh…he was really close with Dean but, I haven’t’ even heard him mentioned in….wow almost seventeen years, since before I went to college.” Sam realized. If Lee met up with an old friend there was no question who that friend was. Did Dean know that Lee was alive this whole time? Sam hadn’t seen any of Lee’s contact information in either his father’s or brother’s journals and phones but that didn’t mean they also thought Lee was dead. If Lee decided he wanted out they would have crossed him out to keep it that way. Well at least Dean would have.

“Sam you don’t think…” Cas started and Sam sighed, resigned. If Dean was there working a case and Lee is now missing, Sam didn’t doubt for a moment that Lee really was dead this time.

“He probably found a case and called Dean to see if he could handle it. Maybe Lee wanted to help like old times but….oh god!” Sam groaned. Did Dean just watch another friend die in front of him and not tell anyone?! That sounded like something Dean would do, hide the fact that he was suffering in order to keep Sam and the rest from worrying about him. Sam suddenly felt a spike of fear. What was Dean doing in his room for the last two days? 

“Sam?” Eileen asked, but Sam was already moving. 

“I need to go check on Dean.” he announced, seeing both Eileen and Cas nod before he rushed back towards Dean’s room. Yes they weren’t entirely sure. This was all speculation and they had no idea if Dean actually had been on a hunt or if he really did just drive around for two days while all this happened. However if the later was the case it would be one hell of a coincidence and Sam learned long ago there was no such thing as coincidence in this life. Was Dean really sitting in his room all by himself, mourning the loss of a friend for two days while Sam, Cas, and Eileen sat just a few rooms over having no idea. Sam had to bodily stop in the hall for a moment. Scratch that. Sam and Cas had no idea. Eileen had seen something that Cas and Sam had missed and decided to look into it. Sure they had been busy and distracted lately but had Sam really missed that much that was going around him? Sam felt like he failed all over again. He hadn’t noticed when Jack suddenly declined because he was checking out over the hunters. He hadn’t noticed Dean’s rapid downfall and it almost led to losing Dean. Now Dean was suffering again and the only one who noticed was Eileen, the one of the three who knew Dean the least. Sam had to briefly wonder if that was why Eileen was the one to notice, because Dean knew exactly what Sam and Cas would expect from him, how they would want to see him behaving but Eileen was a wild card.

Thankfully Dean’s bedroom door was now in front of him and Sam could focus on actually talking to Dean and seeing for himself what was going on. He knocked but there was no answer. Sam knocked a second time, louder than the first. “Dean?” he called. When Sam didn’t get an answer he decided Dean’s privacy be damned and opened the door. Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he was fairly sure it wasn’t this. In hindsight he knew that this is exactly what he should have expected.

Dean lay sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach and watching the t.v. with his arms folded under his head. It was pretty similar to how Sam found him around Halloween after Michael had let him go the first time. There were a few beer bottles in front of him, just within reach and having varying amounts of alcohol still in them. Sam looked from Dean to the screen and realized if there was any proof that he needed that Dean was the one with Lee this was it.

All seven season’s of Dukes of Hazzard were stacked up next to the t.v. and Sam was fairly sure they hadn’t owned those a few days ago. Dean always liked Dukes of Hazzard. He claimed it was because he had a crush on Catherine Bach’s portrayal of Daisy Duke but Sam was sure it had more to do with it. When Dean was born and taken home from the hospital, the series pilot had premiered. John liked to joke and say it was the very first show Dean ever say, being two days old. Dean grew up watching it with John and Mary. Sam remembered when the reboot movie came out, how excited Dean was to watch it and how disappointed he was with it. Dean liked to say that the only good thing about it was that Jessica Simpson played an alright Daisy but not as good as Bach. Even though they hadn’t watched it in a while, one of their father’s favorite things to do before a hunt was to play the theme song from the show ‘Good Ol’ Boys’. He mostly played it when Lee was around, saying he wanted to teach all the boys real music. 

The particular episode Dean was watching was one that Sam could easily recognize as the second episode. Mostly because Bo Duke rarely wore anything but his yellow or white shirt so the bright red shirt and how young the actors looked was a dead giveaway. There was some guy yelling about a raid and the cousins were running around the building to avoid the FBI agents. Sam chuckled. Dean had always liked this episode, but if it was because of the tight pink silk outfit Daisy wore in it or the fact that the plot was about music pirates Sam wasn’t sure. Dean may have acted like a terrible singer but Sam had heard him in the shower enough times to know that Dean was just screwing around most of the time. 

Sam sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed. The only acknowledgement Dean gave to his presence was to adjust his body a bit, moving over to allow Sam more room. Sam looked over Dean from where he was sitting. He saw a few bruises that looked faded, the cut still on Dean’s temple that Eileen pointed out, and a tear in his arm that looked like Dean ripped out another IV again. Sam couldn’t remember where any of those injuries came from. He glanced back at the screen.

“Scooby Doo not doing it anymore?” Sam asked. Dean had mentioned he was marathoning Scooby, another show Dean would watch when he needed comfort or stability. Dean reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the half empty bottles and bringing it up to take a drink from it.

“Needed a change.” Dean said. Sam frowned. Dean was doing the simple answers, showing he had his guard up and didn’t want to let Sam in. Something was wrong. 

“Daisy’s Song?” Sam asked, looking back at the screen, as if he hadn’t known the name of such an iconic episode from watching the scene play out. Bo and Luke currently ran out of the back door of the music studio an ran to the General Lee where their cousin Daisy was waiting.

“Daisy’s Song.” Dean confirmed, watching Luke make the first iconic hood slide across the General and dive into the passenger side window as Bo leaped into the drivers seat to drive off. Sam smirked before his concern took over. Dean wouldn’t give him an actual answer unless Sam asked directly.

“Heard about Lee Webb.” Sam said. Dean actually rolled a little onto his side to look at Sam. Sam gave him a small guilty smile. “Eileen saw the article. She was…we…are worried about you.” Sam said. After all it was true, all three were worried. Dean rolled back onto his stomach, watching the chase scene and wincing when Bo hit the front of the General off of a cop car trying to block their escape. Dean always was partial to the vehicles and got upset any time someone damaged them. “What was it?” Sam asked. He was ready for Dean to say he doesn’t know what Sam was talking about. Instead Dean just gave a heavy sigh.

“A Marid.” Sam didn’t know what that was but he figured he could look it up in the library after. Right now he was more relieved that Dean wasn’t denying what Sam already suspected. 

“And Lee?” Sam asked. 

“Salted and Burned.” Sam winced. So Dean took care of the body all by himself, only to get the call about Sam and rush home. 

“And you didn’t tell us?” Sam asked. Dean took another drink from the bottle and Sam wanted to hit him. 

“You know Boss didn’t have such a bad driver in the start.” Dean remarked, watching the chase scene. Sam glanced back to the t.v. to see the character Boss Hogg sitting in the back of his Cadillac as his driver evaded the police. “He could have evaded them himself if he wanted to.” Dean added. Sam fumed. He was trying to talk to Dean about Lee and Dean wanted to comment on the show? Sam knew Dean knew the episode nearly word for word so there wasn’t any need to comment on it.

“Dean…” he started.

“Did you know the song that Daisy was supposed to write in this episode is Jessi Colter’s ‘That’s the Way a Cowboy Rocks and Rolls’? At the time she was married to Waylon Jennings, probably why they got her song in just the second episode.” Dean remarked. Sam knew Dean was trying to distract him with trivia but Sam wasn’t going to have it.

“Dean…” he tried again. 

“This was still when they were filming in Georgia. They only moved to California after the fifth episode.” Dean continued.

“Dean.” Sam snapped, not willing to humor this anymore.

“What?” Dean asked, still not looking at him. Sam sighed.

“About Lee,” Sam started.

“Don’t want to talk about it Sammy.” Dean dismissed. Sam knew that. Dean never wanted to talk about anything. When he did talk it was because Sam had to strong arm him into it or it was far too much for Dean to handle. 

“Sam, Dean.” Sam turned a furious look to the door where Cas and Eileen was standing. He knew he had no right to be mad at them. Dean wasn’t going to talk about what happened and any details outside of the fact that Lee was involved and the hunt was a marid will probably forever be a mystery to Sam. Just like the whole hunt have been without Eileen being suspicious. Dean looked over at Eileen and Cas and he smiled.

“Hey, come in!” Dean said, sounding happier than Sam had heard in a while. Sam turned a shocked look to Dean before looking back at how confused Cas and Eileen were. He offered a small shrug to show he didn’t know much about Dean’s shift either. Eileen and Cas both came into the room and Eileen sat on the bed behind Sam while Cas puled up a chair. They all looked at Dean, waiting for an explanation behind the invitation. “You guys seen Dukes of Hazzard before?” he asked. 

“No, what’s that?” Eileen asked as Cas gave Dean a confused look and shook his head. Eileen had been about the right age to see it, but she was born and raised in Ireland. Cas was up in Heaven until a few years ago and while he received a massive pop culture dump from Metatron, it was mostly books and literature related information so most of his movie trivia came from Dean himself. Dean gave them a shocked look, as if he actually expected them to have seen it. Probably somewhere in Dean’s mind he had.

“Oh you don’t know what your missing!” Dean announced, grabbing the remote and hitting the main menu. As Dean turned on the subtitles, Sam listened to him tell Cas and Eileen about the main characters, the Duke Family and how they fought the crocked law system of Hazzard County. He told them a little about the main characters Bo and Luke and their third cousin Daisy, while being careful to not say too much as the first few episodes always explained who the characters were. Dean restarted the episode, now with subtitles so Eileen could know what was going on. 

Sam settled back as Dean shifted so he was now sitting up against the headboard. Sam figured this wasn’t so bad. Dean was talking to Cas, the only one actually still listening to him since Eileen was focused on the screen and Sam was just watching Dean; telling him all about the various country singers who were mentioned through the episode and about music pirates and lip syncing. Sam wondered if this was just Dean’s way of working through whatever happened while he was out there. If it was, then things were going to be fine. At the moment Sam could just pretend that everything was fine. That they were a family having a simple movie night like they normally did on Tuesdays. For a few moments everything was fine.


End file.
